


Reflexive

by PFDiva



Category: Dumb Kids Playing Hero (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Post-Series, interview thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Max and Adrian have an interview talking about what the Animorphs are up to, a decade after the Andalites finally arrived.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Reflexive

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Episode 2 of the Escafil Files and apparently needed to break my own heart.

Interviewer: --and we are back with Max Winsley and Adrian West, two of the Animorphs, thank you for being here with us.

Max: It's really no problem.

Adrian, crosstalk: Yeah, we're happy to be here.

Interviewer: So. Ten years after the Andalites finally came to help with the Yeerk threat, thirteen years after you all joined the war for the human race, what are the Animorphs up to? Adrian, you start.

Adrian: Well, running, mostly? Got a bronze in the Olympics earlier this year--spending too much time in non-human form, haha.

(Interviewer laughs with Adrian.)

Adrian: But I've just been trying to put it behind me, you know? Sometimes I hang out with Ariel and Kel for holidays, that sort of thing.

Interviewer: That's Kel Mahoney and Ariel....

Adrian: No last name, it's kind of a thing? I don't quite get it.

Max, crosstalk: I really am sorry I missed Diwali this year--

Adrian, interrupting him: No, it's really fine, Mal came, so it was kind of good you weren't there?

Max: Oh yeah, that would have been really awkward.

Interviewer: Because he was the host for Visser One?

(Twenty long seconds of silence. Interviewer coughs. Ten more seconds of silence.)

Interviewer: So, Max. You're currently with the..Boston Yeerk Rehabilitation Center?

Max: Yes, and we've recently opened up facilities in Detroit, Los Angeles, and Dallas.

Interviewer: With the help of the LaFontaine family?

Max: Yes, they've been an immense help. Benny's still working with Andalites to assist the Gedd and the Yeerk Peace Movement there.

Interviewer: I'm surprised he went so far.

Adrian: Benny's the type who sees a thing that needs doing and can just tell who can make it happen.

Max: Yeah, he actually asked me to look after his family.

Adrian: Really?

Max: Well, you know Benny--

(Adrian and Max laugh together)

Adrian, imitating Benny: I mean, if YOU want to try and tell an Andalite they're full of shit--

(Adrian and Max laugh together harder)

Max, still laughing: He really DID say something like that!

Adrian, scandalized: No!

Max: Yeah! It was more like look how the Andalites treat HUMANS, there's no way they're doing right by the Gedd.

Adrian, scoffing: He's not wrong though.

Max: Yeah. But he just sorta looked at me and said if anybody could make it happen, it was me.

Adrian, admiringly: Shit, really?

Max: Yeah.

Interviewer: And Dante...Voight is also working with the Andalites, correct?

Max: I think he's retrofitting their tech for human use?

Adrian: That sounds about right.

Interviewer: And we know Kel is--

Adrian: Still broadcasting their pirate signal to the stars.

Max: And sometimes feeding everybody paneer.

Adrian: Can't forget the paneer. You know it's really good with gumbo?

Max: That's what Jude said….a while ago.

Interviewer: And how is your twin doing, Max?

Max, reluctantly: He's...alive.

Adrian: Alive is always good.

Max: We all lived.

Adrian: We all lived.

Interviewer: Do you ever have...regrets about your role as Animorphs?

(Adrian laughs bitterly)

Adrian: I think Kel's dating again.

Max: Oh?

Adrian: Yeah, just casually so far, but it's good, you know?

Interviewer: Sorry, I was asking--

Max talking over interviewer: Yeah, I'm happy for them, but I just keep thinking Dante and Benny haven't been planetside in the last few years, and I wanted to invite them for the fourth of July.

Adrian, laughing: That would be _awesome_. Dante would blow himself up.

Max: Or the sky! The sky is _always_ an option!

Interviewer: We've got a quick commercial break, please stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't catch it: Kel and Dante broke up, Benny is still avoiding his family, Jude is just generally not doing well, and Adrian is repressing like hell. Please leave me a comment if I hurt you, because if I'm gonna hurt myself, I might as well share the pain, amirite?


End file.
